While Mommy's Away
by sleeplessabout-u
Summary: 'Amy was excited. For the first time in a month, she has a day off. And what better way to spend the day than with her little mini-me being lazy and doing whatever they want? — As soon as she convinces Karma to go to work.' From the 'More Then Enough' Universe. (Futurefic)


Amy was excited.

For the first time in a month, she has a day off. And what better way to spend the day than with her little mini-me being lazy and doing whatever they want?

As soon as she convinces Karma to go to work.

"Amy, please don't make me go," Karma begs from the door, her eyes watery, Nicholas in her arms. "He wants me to stay, look!"

Nicholas just stares blankly at her.

"See?" Karma says frantically, and Amy abstains from rolling her eyes at her wife's desperate tone.

She sighs, "Karma..."

And whatever stupid thing that was going to get out of her mouth is cut off when Karma whips her head up in her direction and glares. Which is not scary at all.

At _all_.

"Do not use that fu— " she glances at Nick, " _silly_ tone with me, Amy" she finishes. And then her eyes soften again, "Please let me stay here" she pouts.

Amy knew this was going to happen.

The first time she went to work, three months after she gave birth to him, was torturous hell. She remembers that Karma had woken her up with pancakes and bacon and Nicho was there and it was all great—until it was time for her to go. She remembers feeling her throat tightening and Karma giving her stupid pity eyes along with this stupid motivational (and totally useless) speech - along with breathing exercises that Amy totally gave her shit about later because Molly much - and when that obviously didn't work, she told Amy to FaceTime them whenever she wanted.

So Amy just swallowed a sob, gave Nick his customary Eskimo kiss, and got out of there.

She cried the whole way to work (reapplied her makeup so her stupid assistant wouldn't ask), she didn't eat, called Karma, like, every five minutes because everything was just so boring and annoying and just basically sulked the whole day, waiting until she could go home. It was awful.

(But then, it was totally worth it because she got home to Karma's familiar, but still delicious, lips and that over-cooked lasagna and her son's giggles and his little snores when he fell asleep on her chest that night - Karma on her shoulder - as they watched Animal Planet because Nicholas had a thing for lions).

But yeah, Amy totally knows how her wife feels right now.

"Karma," She tries again, and the redhead sighs in defeat.

"Fine," she grits out. But makes no move to go out the door. Or hand her their baby.

Amy gives her a pointed look.

(But inside, this is so adorably ridiculous she's trying really hard not to laugh.)

Karma groans. "Okay, okay," she rushes, stomping her foot, and Amy's heart melts when she places at least, thirty kisses all over poor Nick - who just lets her - and pecks Amy's lips. "I love you," and then, "Oh, god" because Nick decided to wave her goodbye, and rushes out the door.

And that's that.

Thank god.

Amy rolls her eyes amused at the whole thing, and then looks down at the little wide-eyed blonde on her arms, "Your mom is such a sap, isn't she?" She says walking to the kitchen. "But who can blame her when you're so cute, aren't you Nicho?" she coos with this ridiculous baby voice, that's totally worth it when he grins at her.

"So," she places him on the counter, and he starts swinging his short chubby legs immediately, "what should we do to celebrate our freedom?"

And then it hits her.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asks, smirking.

All she gets it's a gurgle.

Indeed.

.

Amy sighs happily.

She's strutting, dragging the shopping cart through the supermarket, as she munches on the last bite of her sugar donut - along with Nick, who has his whole face with creme jelly and chocolate from the two donuts his little hands are holding.

"One at a time, little man" she tells him, barely covering a laugh, when she catches him looking between the two donuts in his hands as if he was trying to figure out which one to eat first.

Or how can he fit them both in his mouth.

The latter most likely. He _is_ her son.

She'll keep an eye on him.

She smiles, along with Nick, when _another_ woman gushes at him. People have been all over Nicholas since they got here, and he is totally enjoying it. And so is she - because these donuts they're basically inhaling right now— _free_.

Yes, the ten hours of labor finally paid off.

"So, I was thinking," she says and Nicho looks up at her, his red cheeks full, "When we get home we can, like, go jump in the pool, right?" he jumps excitedly at the word, "Right?," she grins at his reaction.

And then she halts suddenly when she reaches the best isle in a supermarket.

The candy isle.

Best day ever, Amy concludes.

.

Amy is exhausted.

She honestly doesn't know how this got so out of hand.

Okay, in short, pool time was canceled.

(Amy doesn't know how but somehow Karma found out about their little sugar run to the supermarket - she's pretty sure the selfie she uploaded on Facebook where they're grinning at the camera as Nicho sits inside the shopping cart full of candy was kind of a given - and said no to the pool thing, and it was fine because it was getting kind of cloudy anyways).

But Amy felt so bad because he was so excited. So she gave him a little more candy.

Just a little. Just to make it up to him.

And now Nicholas is bouncing on her lap like some caffeinated Tickle Me Elmo.

Nothing is working.

Even after she bathed him, (and even adding a little extra bubbly soap - which he totally tried to eat too - into his bath, and pretending to be a Kraken to amuse him and help him release all that energy) and even after she fed him, (breastfeeding because he's barely one and her boobs are still outrageous - and he _bit_ her. And then grinned, and Amy was momentarily stunned at how adorable that was. Just like mommy, she'd thought and she can't wait until Karma gets home to tease her about that).

And speaking of Karma, it's five now so she's supposed to be home anytime - and Amy doesn't even care about the lesson she'll surely get for making Nicholas miss his afternoon nap - she just wants her home.

And twenty minutes later, like an answer to her prayers, Amy hears the front door opening and then closing and then her wife walks into the living room - a little more disheveled than she was this morning but still gorgeous - with a huge grin on her face as she looks down at them.

"How's my baby?," Karma says and Nicholas head snaps to her, his eyes brightening up, before he starts to crawl off Amy's lap to go to her but Karma doesn't give him a chance before she sweeps him up in her arms and kisses him all over his face, his happy giggles sounding all over the living room.

And Amy has never seen anything more beautiful.

Well, one of the them because ever since she met Karma, her life has been a series of amazing moments - and yes, even with everything in between. And now this, and with what most definitely is to come.

"I'm not even mad that I'll have to stay awake until tomorrow until he falls asleep after all that candy you gave him," Karma breathes out as she sits next to her on the couch, pulling Nicho on her lap., and kisses her cheek, "I just missed you," she says softly before laying her head on her shoulder with a content sigh.

Amy smiles.

She wonders if tonight will be okay to tell Karma she wants another baby.

* * *

 **hey so ik it was super silly but I hope u guys enjoyed that :) and for those who are kinda lost, read the first one. byee! oh, and reviews are the shit soooo..**


End file.
